pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tajemniczy autostopowicze
Jesień, znacznie szybciej zapada zmrok, warunki atmosferyczne są coraz gorsze - będzie coraz więcej dni deszczowych, a nad drogami pojawi się mgła. Taka aura sprzyja... pojawianiu się autostopowiczów widmo. Wsłuchując się w krążące opowieści na ich temat, można się nie na żarty przestraszyć. Czy rzeczywiście istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że pasażer, któremu zdecydujemy się oddać przysługę i zawieść go gdzieś pod wskazany przez niego adres, okaże się kimś więcej niż np. tylko przemokniętą dziewczyną? Opowieści o tajemniczych autostopowiczach pojawiają się nie od dziś. Wydaje się, że popularność tych historii zaczęła się nasilać wraz z pojawieniem się takich kultowych już dziś filmów, jak: "Autostopowicz" czy "Martwa cisza" (w tym wypadku akcja toczyła się na jachcie). Okazuje się, że jeszcze bardziej niezwykłych historii na temat podróżników czekających na okazję nie brakuje na co dzień w życiu. O niektórych z nich mówi się, że są wymysłem bujnej wyobraźni. Czy to tylko miejskie legendy, a może rzeczywiście coś jest na rzeczy? Zaskakujące może być to, że w przypadku niektórych z tych historii nie brakuje świadków, którzy potwierdzają krążące m.in. w internecie opisy. Scenariusz nierzadko bywa ten sam: mrok, pusta droga, niesprzyjające warunki atmosferyczne, zwykle w postaci padającego śniegu, deszczu czy burzy. Aż nagle z ciemności wyłania się postać, która ze wszystkich sił usiłuje złapać tzw. stopa. Serce kierującego wypełnia litość. Zatrzymuje się on na poboczu, a autostopowicz prosi o zawiezienie do miasta. W samochodzie panuje dziwna atmosfera. Pasażer jest tajemniczy, pozbawiony naturalności, a rozmowa jakoś się nie klei. Jedyną rzeczą, którą siedząca na tylnym siedzeniu postać jest w stanie powtarzać jak mantrę, jest adres pod który chce się jak najszybciej udać. Kiedy jest już niemal u celu swej podróży, nagle milknie, a kiedy dociera na miejsce... znika. Zaniepokojony zagadkowym zdarzeniem kierowca udaje się pod wskazany wcześniej przez pasażera adres, gdzie dowiaduje się, że osoba, którą chwilę wcześniej wiózł swoim samochodem, nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu. Zwykle okazuje się, że zginęła w tragicznych okolicznościach na drodze, z której wcześniej zabrał ją wspaniałomyślny kierowca. Największe zaciekawienie musi budzić fakt, że autostopowicz zwykle nie może się pokazać swoim bliskim, choć włożył tak wiele wysiłku w to, aby dotrzeć do domu. Nie jest to możliwe, ponieważ zmarły, aby pokazać się na drodze i móc złapać stopa, zaangażował w to tak wiele energii, że nie starcza mu już sił by pokazać się najbliższym. Często bywa i tak, też autostopowicz nie jest świadomy tego, że nie żyje. Zdarza się, że zostawia po sobie w samochodzie, którym podróżował dzięki łasce kierowcy jakiś osobisty przedmiot albo też, że z auta ginie jakiś przedmiot, który potem odnajdywany jest... na grobie autostopowicza. Pierwsze doniesienia na temat autostopowiczów widmo pochodzą ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ale takie same historie pojawiają się z zaskakującą regularnością także w innych regionach świata. Interesująca historia pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii. W okolicy miasteczka Maidstone przejeżdżający kierowca natknął się na stojącą przy drodze młodą kobietę. W czasie jazdy prowadzący pojazd dowiedział się, że dziewczyna wkrótce ma wyjść za mąż. Kiedy zbliżali się do celu podróży, kobieta nagle ucichła, a gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się, okazało się, że tylna kanapa jest pusta. Zdziwiło go to, gdyż jechał na tyle szybko, że opuszczenie przez nią pojazdu było niemożliwe. Postanowił jednak udać się pod wskazany wcześniej przez młodą kobietę adres. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, drzwi otworzyła staruszka, która wcale nie była zdziwiona relacją mężczyzny. Opowiedziała mu ona natomiast zatrważającą historię, o tym jak trzy lata wcześniej jej córka zginęła na tej drodze - zdarzyło się to na trzy dni przed jej ślubem. Od tej pory już kilkukrotnie próbowała się ona dostać w ten sposób do domu i za każdym razem schemat zdarzeń się powtarzał. Podobne opowieści pochodzą też z Polski. W internecie można odnaleźć relację wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w okolicy miejscowości Adamów. Pewnego dnia, gdy aura była nie najlepsza, wracającego z pracy mężczyznę zatrzymała starsza kobieta. Staruszka nie była zbyt serdeczna wobec kierowcy. Gdy ten zadawał jej pytania, ta tylko odburkiwała mu pod nosem, że jedzie do Adamowa. W czasie jazdy niewiasta popędzała mężczyznę, żeby jechał szybciej, gdyż spieszyła się do domu, do męża, któremu miała ugotować obiad. Kiedy już niemal byli u celu podróży, kierowca zapytał o dokładny adres. Staruszka niepewnym tonem podała miejsce, pod które chciała się udać. I tutaj znany już z innych historii schemat się powtórzył. Po dotarciu na miejsce, mężczyzna odwrócił się do tyłu, jednak na tylnych siedzeniach nikogo już nie było. Przez chwilę zamyślił się, dochodząc do w wniosku, że być może kobieta wymknęła się niepostrzeżenie. Postanowił jednak udać się pod podany przez nią adres, by sprawdzić swoje podejrzenia. Drzwi otworzył starszy mężczyzna, który twierdził, że mieszka sam. Jednak po wysłuchaniu całej opowieści staruszek stwierdził, że to musiała być jego zmarła przed czterema laty żona, która zginęła w wypadku drogowym na tej samej trasie, na której zatrzymywała stopa. Po krótkiej rozmowie okazało się, że kierowca nie był pierwszym, który wiózł autostopowiczkę widmo. Wcześniej podobna sytuacja miała miejsce kilka razy. Nie brakuje innych tego typu opowieści, nie brakuje też świadków, którzy gotowi są potwierdzić ich wiarygodność. Ale na podstawie samych tych zeznań trudno dziś wyrokować, do jakiej kategorii należy przypisać historie na temat wzbudzających litość autostopowiczów i pragnących im pomóc kierowców. Czy na drogach naprawdę można spotkać duchy ofiar wypadków komunikacyjnych, a może są to jedynie fascynujące legendy? Może jednak warto przezornie zachować ostrożność. Przecież każdego dnia miliony kierowców poruszają się po drogach, często w nocy. Dlatego nie dajmy się zwieść, uważnie obserwujmy tych, których podwozimy, bo następny autostopowicz - zamiast duchem spokojnej starszej pani może okazać się widmem seryjnego mordercy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie